Recently, it is increasing to attach a glass sheet for ornament to the surface of elevators to increase the aesthetic quality of the elevators.
FIGS. 1, F-F′ and E-E′ shows an example of installing a glass sheet in the related art, in which FIG. 1 is a front view of an elevator door, FIG. F-F′ is a cross-sectional view taken along the line F-F′ of FIG. 1, and FIG. E-E′ is a cross-sectional view taken along the line E-E′ of FIG. 1.
As can be seen from the cross-sectional views of FIGS. F-F′ and E-E′, a glass sheet 20 is placed on the outer surface of an elevator door D, which is generally formed of a metal sheet, and both sides including the upper and lower ends are attached by U-shaped couplers 2, the glass sheet 20 is firmly fixed by L-shaped supports 4 at both sides and the upper and lower ends of the inner surface of the door D, and then the door formed as described above is installed onto elevators. That is, an ornamental glass sheet is attached in advance to an elevator door before the elevator is installed a in building.
When it is required to replace the glass sheet that has been installed as an ornamental sheet, due to breakage or damage by shock or other causes, large amount of time and cost are needed for maintenance, because it is possible to replace the glass sheet after disassembling the entire door. Further, since it is required to disassemble the entire door, many safety accidents may occur while replacing the glass sheet.